Ovens in general used in households are provided with at least one of an electric heater, a high frequency heater and a far infrared ray heater to heat or cook food of various kinds.
There have been conventional ovens of various types for business use for grilling or roasting meats of various kinds in large quantities. We can roughly divide these ovens in two distinctive types—an oven for grilling by burning organic fuel and an oven for grilling by electric heat.
For example, in the case of an oven in which wood or other kinds of fuel is used, a rotating member for rotating the meat to be roasted is mounted in the central portion within the grilling chamber in the oven body, and by burning, for example, pine wood blocks on a rooster mounted on the lower portion of the grilling chamber, the meat on the rotating member is roasted and smoked as it rotates while the soot-containing smoke from the wood is discharged through an air exhauster provided at the top of the oven body.
In the case of an oven in which electric heat is used, a plurality of electric heaters and a rotating member for roasting meat are mounted inside an oven. The meat is roasted by the electric heat emitted from the electric heater while the meat is rotated on the rotating member.